Using molecular dynamics and free energy perturbation methods we have calculated the solvation free energies of the five N-methylated nucleic acid bases (adenine, guanine, cytosine, uracil and thymine) in water and chloroform. All simulations were run using explicit solvent molecules. We have achieved excellent correlation with the experimental solvation free energies in water, and have made predictions as to the solvation free energies of the bases in chloroform. MIDAS was used to visualize the solvation of the nucleic acid bases. In particular, we were interested in both the images of the overall solvation shells and the orientation of the individual solvent solvent molecules. As expected, simulations in water showed the importance of hydrogen bonding in the stabilizing the bases.